Baby you're a Firework
by Mrs.Mchale1994
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry, are different. They're passionate, under appreciated,and even with constant hardships, they are always ready to let their colors burst.


**A/N: Finally wrote a Kurt and Rachel story! Been trying for a while but finally came up with an idea that I liked enough to write! Yay! Got inspired after they sang Firework in the Valentine episode. Small mentions of Kurt/Blaine and Finn/Rachel. Hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer : Guess what? I don't own anything! Shocker huh? Glee belongs to Fox, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck and Ian Brenan. **

Kurt Hummel didn't want to be a star for the money or for the fame. He wanted it for the acceptance. A lot of people may call showbiz superficial but Kurt never saw it that way, no matter how true it may be. In showbiz all you really needed was talent and a little something extra to make you admired by the whole world. For someone to accept you, accept you're differences. He wanted to take that acceptance and have it be turned into love; and although Kurt knew he had people who loved him, he knew it was a very small amount. He wanted to be seen by the whole world as not the 'gay kid' but as the kid who made something out of himself from a cow town.

Rachel Berry wanted to be a star for fame. She would be lying if she said she didn't. She wanted people to know her name, know her talent. She wanted to finally get some appreciation for it. All her life she put performing as her number one priority, being the star as her number one priority. She did it and she didn't give a damn about what anyone thought. But that was just it. She did care, she did. She wanted some recognition, she wanted people to _care. _Not just her family or the glee club, but she wanted total strangers to know her name. To recognize her, and to appreciate her.

Kurt remembers the first time he was introduced to music. Well at least the first time it really stuck with him. He was five years old. His mother took him to see the _Sound of Music_. He instantly fell in love. He wanted to be a performer, he wanted to sing like they could, and he wanted to dance. He wanted burst onto a stage with passion. When he got home from that show he could not stop singing the songs with his mom. God he missed his mom, she had such strength and such elegance. As much as he loved his dad, his mom understood a certain part of him, the musical side. As much as his dad tried, he just wished sometimes she was around. Singing the songs with her, he knew that was what he needed to do.

The first time Rachel fell in love with music she can't tell you. Because there wasn't one moment. There wasn't one moment she could pin point and say "That was it!" Honestly because, the love of music and the love of performing for Rachel just happened. She loved it without even needing to know how. So many things in life didn't make any sense to her, but music did. It spoke to her, and although she knew some of it was partially genetics from Shelby, a part of her knew it really wasn't. It came from her, and it was a love that she possessed that would never go away.

Kurt didn't know what to think about love. He had some pretty difficult times with it. Being gay in Lima, Ohio wasn't exactly ideal or easy. He had so many confusing, twisted turns with it but he knew one thing; he really did believe in it. His crush on Finn to be blunt was a disaster. They yelled at each other, bad things were said, and worst of all, Kurt was mad it himself for not seeing some of it coming. Finn was straight, he knew that, and he just set himself up for all that heartbreak. Yet Finn was now his step-brother, and one of his best friends. He loved him, like a brother. If love didn't exist how could something so disastrous turn into something so amazing? Now that he was at Dalton he wasn't really happy except for one person, Blaine. He wasn't sure if he was in love with him yet, but he knew he was falling. He wanted to go back to McKinley really. He missed his misfit glee club, he missed having his talents appreciated in glee club more, even if the rest of the student population hated it. He was thinking about transferring back, and he knew that the ultimate test to see if Blaine loved him, was if he went and nothing changed. If Blaine would want to be with him, and at the same time let him go. Giving him, his first real romance love. One love he knew existed was his love for his family and his friends. His dad meant everything to him, Carol meant everything to him, New Directions, some of the Warblers, and with that he knew that no matter how difficult it could be, that he believed.

Rachel had a love hate relationship with love. She had felt it more times than she could count, and she knew she craved it constantly. Love had often hurt her, but partially that was her fault. She loved Finn. She loved him and she missed him. He said he felt fireworks when kissed Quinn, but she knew that he felt fireworks when he kissed her too. She loved him, and he loved her. She loved him more than she loved being the star, it didn't feel as good. But first she needs to take some time for herself. Make her dreams come true, and she knew with time that everything would go back the way it should be. With that she'll not hate love, but love it and appreciate it so much more. What she really loved about love though, was how crazy and twisted it was. How annoying it was. Because in all honesty, Rachel knew that's who she was. She knew she could come on strong, and a little irritating but she knew she also had good qualities about her as well, just like love. That's why, even no matter how much it hurt the love side of love would always weigh out the hate, and she knew that it would all work out for her one day. Also that no matter what, she would always love herself, performing, her dads, and her friends.

Kurt knew he was special. No matter how much the bullying affected him, and how much it hurt, he never regret anything he did. Not a chance. He was brave, dammit, he was tough; and he knew it. One day he would get out of this town and make something of himself and that he could do it.

Rachel had no problem knowing how amazing she was. She knew she had impeccable talent and one day would make everyone who ever threw a slushy at her regret it. She would a star and all the hardships with everything would all be worth it. She was a big believer in that once you married fate and hard work; that anything was possible.

Kurt went to the coffee shop to meet Rachel for lattes. They sat together and they drank and laughed. It was hard to imagine that he used to hate the idea of being friends with her, because now he loved her way to much. She was right, they were more alike than he realized.

Rachel sat in silence for a while and then said, "Why is life so frickin complicated?"

Kurt agreed and tried to think of something to say but actually the answer was pretty obvious, "Cause Rach, we're fireworks, and fireworks don't get simplicity; they get way more and deserve way more than that. We deserve way more than that, and one day we'll prove all these stupid bitches who ever did anything bad to us wrong, what do you have to say about that?"

Rachel smiled at her friend and squeezed his hand, "Bring it on bitches, bring it on; we're fireworks."


End file.
